Commander Hayling
Commander "Black Manta" Hayling '''is a former member of Totalitarian Government Dark Horizon and mentor of the Akuareigers. He later becomes '''Mantareiger. Character History Sinking of Atlantis Known then as Black Manta of the Crimson Sun, he led the attack on Atlantis from the ShadowSea, a parallel ocean deep beneath the Mediterranean. He passed the keys of the Kingdom to Chief Commander Vyram of the Darkness Star (Lord Vyram), who quickly turned into a dictator and stole the city from behind him. Instead of following his fellow warriors, he defected to land and briefly became a human (although incapable of speech) and helped in killing Ceaser to get his blood to gain more human qualities. However, he gained his current form and sank into the ShadowSea 2000 years. Modernity His hibernation foretold that Atlantis had been moved off the coast of Japan, whose seal would break in the year of 2011 and a new team of heroes would be needed to stop them. Ceaser's blood gave him the ability to have a human form, which allowed him to be apart of many major events from the 60's to the 80's, including Vietnam and the Environmental Movement. From 1985-2001 (without sleeping) he created the Mantashaider. He then slept for roughly 4 years,waking up to learn he was slowly loosing his human blood. In 2005, he spearheaded the creation of the Sea Research Commission with the goal to find the exact location of Atlantis, find new species, and plan undersea tourism projects (not just for Atlantis). He took over an abandoned rail storage facility in Tokyo Bay (literally in the bay) to use as a prime location to begin exploring for the city. They also had bases in Monaco, Isle of Skye, Key West, Rio de Janeiro, Los Angeles, Kodiak Island, Kaho'olawe, and Auckland. The Earthquake After the March 2011 earthquake and Tsunami, Black Manta (who had completely lost the ability to assume a human form), went exploring himself and was unable to find any Pearl Gold lights shining in the Pacific Darkness. He, however, bumped in Sokichi Banba/Big One a short time later and showed him the power of a prototype Mantareiger and laughed at him saying Atlantis was just made up by Plato, denying him the title of a Super Sentai warrior, despite assisting in the battle from an alternate location. Akuareiger to be added Personality Being a former general, he is a master of Battle strategy, and counters to the threats of Dark Horizon. He doesn't hover over his team and may even hold back things from them. Powers and Abilities * Ambitiousness: he has the ability to breathe both air and water. * Manta Physiology: he looks like a Manta Ray. He has the ability to shock his opponent with his tail * Sixth Sense: Black Manta can sense malicious presences, which are signaled by his tail sparking Former Abilities * 'Disguise: '''due to stealing the Blood of Ceaser in 44 B.C. he was able to be able to maintain a human form and speech on and off until the late 2000's. Mantareiger * Mantashaider * Medals * Aqua Base Robo '''Appearances: '''Mission 10 (Prototype, flashback), Mission 11-13, 16, 17, 19, 20, 25, ''Shinkai Sentai Akureiger the movie: Deep Sea Dinosaur Excavation, TBA episodes, Mission 45-48, Requirement 48 Notes * He is the first non-human mentor since Shou Ronpo * He shares similarities with Wise God Torin ** Both were originally generals of the respective villains of the season ** Both have assumed Human Forms *** However, Black Manta was capable of this in the past, where Torin only did this once **** Both as not to not raise suspicion * He is the first post-Gokaiger ranger to partake in the Great Legend War in some capacity ** He is the first ranger to have been denied the title of Super Sentai initially, but gain it later on * He is the first mentor ranger with an aquatic motif ** First Black Mentor Ranger since Asuka *** As the Doboutsu Sentai Go-Buster's timeline was deleted * He is the first Black Ranger to be an added ranger since Misao from Zyuohger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Sealife-themed rangers Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Sea Research Commission